


Just Admit It

by Vesperchan



Series: Tumblr Shorts [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, Quick Read, Sharing a Bed, Tsundere Tobirama, Tumblr Prompt, less than 1K fic, micro fiction, sakura in the founders era, time travel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperchan/pseuds/Vesperchan
Summary: Sakura is starting to notice some inconsistencies with her mission partner and it's driving her up a wall. He needs to hurry up and just admit it already.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama
Series: Tumblr Shorts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228031
Comments: 13
Kudos: 271





	Just Admit It

It was a mission and these things happened on missions, but that didn’t mean Sakura had to be happy about it. When she stepped out of the bathroom she could see Tobirama was already unpacked and dressed for bed. He had gone ahead and used the men’s public bath. She had gone much earlier but that was because she had tests to set up and prepare to cure overnight while Tobirama scouted the edges of the permitter for safety’s sake. But now all that was done and the both of them were clean, dressed for bed, and stuck in the only available room at the inn.

The honeymoon suite no one ever used.

Seriously, who would come to the land of tea for the honeymoon and stay at a third rate inn on the outskirts of town? It was the only room with accommodations for two and as much as Sakura hated it, she was tired of bedrolls and looking forward to utilizing a mattress.

Tobirama looked up once he heard her footsteps and watched her cross the room to her medicines. She checked them over, ignoring the way his eyes lingered on her form. It had been bothering her for weeks but when they were both back in the village she could always run away from it, or make an excuses to get away and stay out of sight. While on a mission together it had been more of the same-to the point where she had been worried about his distraction costing them their cover.

“Are you finished?” Sakura called back over her shoulder, not bothering to turn around when she spoke to him. The more he watched her the more she avoided looking at him, as if that could make things easier to deal with.

“I am ready to retire. The room is also sealed,” he summarized. His tone was quick and clinical if ever there was one. If he had emotions they never flavored his voice.

“I’ll be a minute more,” Sakura said, keeping her back to him.

“I will wait up.”

“You don’t have to.”

“It is no bother.”

Sakura made a dissatisfied sound with her tongue and her teeth. “Just go to bed first, Senju.”

“That would be rude. As the-”

“Stop, are you even hearing yourself right now?” Sakura turned sharply back to face him. As expected Tobirama’s expression was as blank as his voice.

“I’m not sure I understand where your irritation stems from,” he said. “Perhaps you are tired and need to retire first.”

“I’m not tired and you’re being purposefully dense. I refuse to believe someone as brilliant as Senju Tobirama, god of the shinobi world, would miss the larger implications inherent in his patterned behavior. You know what you’re doing.”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Doubtful. Do you ever mean the things you say, or do you really expect me to believe I haven’t noticed? This mission, the looks, the coincidences. I’ve ignored a lot and I can forgive even more, but I’m drawing the line here. Be straight with me or don’t speak at all.”

For a long moment the two stared each other down. Tobirama’s face was a perfect, beautiful mask that never cracked while Sakura made no effort to hide her ire. Her green eyes were burning with her irritation and there was no way Tobirama wouldn’t notice.

“What do you want me to say?” he asked at last.

“Start with the truth. How about this farce of a mission?”

Tobirama watched her before inclining his head slightly. “The mission was authentic, however the necessity of a medic was…embellished.”

“Fabricated.”

“An _embellishment_ that serves a purpose in protecting the future second Hokage.”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “And this room?”

“The only one left open of course.”

“Almost every room in this inn is empty, Tobirama. Who bought all the other rooms?”

He glanced off to the side and Sakura watched as the skin around his eyes narrowed. “It was a calculated decision that provided the safest means of rest. If we shared a single room-”

Sakura cut him off with her hand fisting the fabric of his sleeping robe forcefully enough to slam him into the mattress. “Shut up and just admit you like me already!”

For the first time Tobirama’s mask broke and Sakura saw real emotions on his face. His expressions were raw like a child’s and she knew at last she had the truth of his actions in her hands.

“It’s true, isn’t it? You like me. You’ve been watching and following me and making up excuses to have us work together for months now. How long were you planning on letting it go before you said anything?”

“Sa-say something?” he echoed, eyes wide and expression lost. There was a flush high on his cheeks that stood out all the brighter for his pale complexion. Sakura couldn’t help but admire how pretty he looked when he blushed. 

“If you asked I would have said yes. I’d have gone out with you, kissed you…or,” she glanced up to the bed the were meant to share, “or other things.”

His eyes wide further and the blush burned a dark shade, spreading over the rest of his face. He looked stunned and yet he had been the one to approach her first, the one to watch her first, the one to trap her in a room like this.

“You really have a problem being honest, don’t you? Tell me now, or kami help me Tobirama I’m walking the rest of the way home on my own. Do you like me?”

It took too long, but eventually Tobirama nodded stiffly and the blush abated. “Yes. Very much so. I like you.”

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and her shoulders sagged. “Good, I won’t feel bad about this then.”

This time when she leaned down it was to kiss him.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one. That's the hardest thing for me to do-write these micro fic.


End file.
